Rules and Regulations
Welcome to our great wiki but before you start to edited here here are the rules you have to follow : * For people who want to upload images, please save them in a .png or .jpg format. Remember to specify the licensing of the image. * Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page might be creating - remember, it's case sensitive! * If you make an edit Please discrabe what you edited. * If you fell uncomfortable please tell us * No advertisement allowed. There will be NO tolerance for it. * Note: All advertisement can be posted under your own profile page, blog page, or forum page - there will be no article creations solely for advertisement.'' * If you get info from wikipedia or other sites please referance it . * Forum and Chatting Rules Our wikia's chat rules are simple and easy to follow: *# Do not spam the chat and forum. *# Please use appropriate language while chatting or posting. *# Please mind you language and do not insult anyone in the chat and forum. No offensive or vulgar language, insults, and swearing. *# Please refrain on giving or discussing spoilers in the chat. However, spoilers is allowed to be discussed in the Forum. If you are about to discuss spoilers in the chat, please announce it to other users beforehand. Violation of the chat rules will makes you receive the warning, up to three warnings. ** First warning will be a warning message for you in your wall. ** Second warning will be a 2 hours chat ban. ** Last warning will be a 1 day chat ban. If you still violate the rules after a third warning has issued, you'll be banned from the chat. The length of ban will vary, from a 3 days ban up to a maximum of a 1 year ban, based on the severity of what you've done. ''Note:' If you vandalize the wikia and get blocked, you'll get chat ban for the same duration as well. '''No warning will issued for vandals.' Advertising on the chat will also give you an instant 1 month ban, no exceptions. Advertising off-topics things in the Forum will be counted as a violation and your post will be removed, and you will receive a warning. This chatting rules also applied in IRC Channel Chat.'' Vandalism Consequences When it comes to vandalism, we do not tolerate it - at all. Performing vandalism, no matter how minor it is, will end up with you receiving a penalty for sure. The following are the consequences for vandals: *# First time caught: Vandals will receive a warning ban, which lasts for 1 week. *# Second time caught: Vandals will receive a longer ban, which lasts at least for 1 month. *# Third time caught: Vandals will receive a permanent ban, which lasts at least for 1 year. ''Note: For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which '''lasts forever - otherwise known as the infinity ban. Warnings If you do not follow the rules, there will be consequences. If you feel that you did not deserve your punishment, talk to one of the admins about why you think you did not do anything wrong. ''Note: This does NOT guarantee your punishment will be removed; it could just be lightened.'' The consequences are as follows: Level 1 Level 1 is a warning. You will be warned on your message wall to not continue certain actions you committed; it'd be advised you stop doing those actions immediately. Level 2 Level 2 is a little more severe than Level 1; you will be banned for a minimum of three days to one week, depending on the severity of your crime. You will have a message on your wall saying why you were temporarily banned and some word of advice. Level 3 Level 3 is a pretty severe punishment; we will not write a message on your wall about why you're getting temporarily banned. You can be banned for a minimum of one week to two weeks. Level 4 Okay, when you get to Level 4, we lose our patience with you. We will not waste our time writing a message on your wall and give you a long ban of one month or more. Level 5 Well, we warned you. Instead of giving you one or two chances, we gave you four. Since you decided not to follow our kind word of advice and listen to us, you will be banned for a minimum of one year to forever. If you're banned forever, you are basically considered "dead" on the wiki. All evidence of your existence will be erased from the wiki and you will never be able to come back - we warned you, but you decided to not listen. * References http://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Meets_World_Wiki:Rules